My house my life
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A family fanfic. Sari, her home, husband and daughters. TFA AU human. Oneshost .


**Title: My house, my life **

**Universe: humanizated TFA **

**Warnings: AU, light mech x femme, ocs, some ooc **

**Couple: Take Prowl x Sari **

**Rated: K +**

**Summary: A family fanfic. Sari, her home, husband and daughters. TFA AU human. Oneshost .**

Narrator P.O.V.

" It was a house in a residential neighborhood . A two-storey house , 4 bedrooms, 2 baths , meditation room , living room , kitchen , laundry area , a beautiful garden and a large backyard . In this house lived a couple with their three children . The father was a descendant of Chinese with long hair to his waist , dark brown and smooth. He was pale , had a great chin, hazel eyes , hoarse voice. He was a reflective and quiet guy. Teachs ninja art classes . Ryou Wang was his name , but he was known for Prowl . He had a very overactive wife named Sari. She was a brunette , with auburn hair , red eyes . She was assistant of his father, Sumdac, a scientist specialized in robotics.

They had 3 daughters . Mariana was the oldest . She was a brunette , had a black , long, straight hair like grandfather and hazel eyes . She was a quiet and sensitive to bad reviews about her family . She was 17. The middle daughter was Nur . She was very like her father . Except for dark brown eyes like her grandfather . Nur looked like Mariana in terms of behavior . The difference is that the latter spent most of her free time drawing . Nur is 15 years . The newest is Mayara . She looks like her mother , in body and mind . Except for the pale skin . Mayara is 13 years . We will tell about a day that family. "

Sari .

" All day begins . I stand . My husband and my oldest daughter are already standing . Coffee is ready . I have to call my other daughters to raise . Generally , they do not give me trouble . Only Mayara is a bit more hectic , but nothing that an educational lesson does not give a way.

I say goodbye my love . So I go to work . I only work during the day and during the week with my dad . After all , I have 3 daughters and a husband to take care to follow . My job is to research and develop new robotic technologies . It is very interesting . Every once in once in a while , I elaborate a research paper to my father . I hate that. Writing articles is very annoying . I prefer to meditate noon to write scientific articles .

I always take food home. If not for my husband worried (not to mention nagging ) , I just eat bullshit . But , as no one is iron , all day I like candy . I , Sari Wang Sumdac , i 'm addicted to chocolate . And I have to hide it from my family . Why? Why my little Mayara will join me in vice and my husband and my other daughters will reproach me . After I return home , I take that bath . In my house, we did not have dinner. In the evening , we take vitamins with healthy sandwiches . At first I did not like . But , I had to adapt.

I check if the girls are fine. Sometimes , I have to study with Nur and Mayar . Mayara have difficulties in Mathematics and Nur in Physics. Mariana rarely asks me for help . She is pretty self dictated . And also she prefers to study with Prowl . I understand . She is very fond of him. Very much. Not that she has problems with me . I think i bothers her a bit with my hyperactive nature. Nur is divided between me and my partner . And Mayara is very attached to me.

I really love my 3 daughters . I was a young mother. I accidentally got pregnant at 20. I married soon . So I wanted to have my other daughter soon . I only have 37 years. My husband, who was already my boyfriend, was 26 when he was father by the first time . Today , he is 43 years old . And neither seems . I knew him in college . He was a student of physical education and i , robotics engineering. He was a hippie . I swear . He's not a hippie anymore , but still he has a strange taste in clothes . His clothes are mostly black and gold. I don't even insist . He will not change . And neither me . My clothes are usually orange and yellow.

He is an affectionate guy . Just do not like noise. And eating crap . I stayed with him because i could not stand those heartless jerks engineering there . Thank God , he is not jealous . But i'm a little jealous of him . It is not every day you see a gentleman like him. And i 'm afraid of losing him .

But back to where we were . Before bed , we also eat the supper . I always meditate a little before bed . It's good to put bad thoughts out. I work in a stressful job. But what I really love to dance . Dancing wildly , screaming and messing. On the back of this scientist, there is a crazy . A very crazy ,crazy . When i was in college , I attended a lot of parties . But the girls have restricted me some more.

My moment of release is when I go to anime conventions with my daughters . Or when Prowl takes me to some dance zouk . The only party that he enjoys . Indeed, it was at a dance zouk i met him . It was so beautiful. Dancing as well. We dance 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times . There was no way. Days later ,we had the first of many meetings . He graduated a year before me . When we were in my last year , he asked me to marry. But soon , I was waiting Mariana.

It was a beautiful birth. I graduated and went to work with my father . At first, I was living with my father , husband and daughter . My father gave us a house as a wedding present . My father is rich . And since I was born , he kept a house for me . I do not regret having amended the other daughters . I gave birth vaginally at all . Then , I united the fallopian tubes . I have no regrets even . Even even . "

Narrator P.O.V.

" The family have curious habits . Much as they have a good life situation , they are simple people. They eat in silence . A little forced , as Sari and Mayara are chatterboxes . The girls' parents do not drive cars , but motorcycles . Mariana has claimed her motorcycle license. When they do not use bikes , they use buses , bicycles , subway, train or go on foot.

The main activities are family meals , meditations . And nature walks . The girls are very connected to family and have few friends . Mariana had a boyfriend for almost two years , but she finished . He was not a bad person . Just didn't adapt to the lifestyle of the family. The girls were always educated to be honest , sincere and loyal since early.

Prowl was strict father ever . But Sari is not as rigid as him . But even so, she places certain limits for the girls . The family group has never suffered any kind of violent assault or kidnapping just because of their simple habits . Moreover , the ninja training served self defense for Sari and her daughters .

It is a normal family. Has its problems . But , it is a simple , happy functional family . "


End file.
